


I Dub Thee...

by RandomBeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown prince Dean Winchester is to meet his future wife, princess Joan Novak. But when he meets her handsome brother, Castiel Novak, things go differently than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so they meet

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I've been gone for ages. I shall explain in due time. I promise. Huge thanks to @_mishaholic_ on Instagram for the title and the amazing idea for this fic! Please follow @_mishaholic_ on Instagram!

The sounds of trumpets filled the valley as the parade from the kingdom of Husterfield approached. People cheered as the royal family came into the neighbouring kingdom of Euforania. The mood was happy and busy, which was to be expected. Today would be a big day after all, since it would be the beginning of the great jousting tournament between the three great kingdoms of Husterfield, Euforania and Wenterlock. But it was also the day of a life changing meeting. Because on this day, crown prince of Euforania, Dean Winchester, would meet the crown princess of Wenterlock, Joan Novak, his so called 'wife to be'. He hadn't met her yet, so it was of course a nerveracking time for him, but Joan would not be the only person he would meet for the first time...

"Ah! Abnor, Carina! How nice to see you again! How long has it been?" John Winchester, king of Euforania bellowed. "My my, it has been over a year now, hasn't it?" Abnor, king of Wenterlock said, smiling at his friend. The kingdoms of Euforania and Wenterlock were quite close you see, sharing many things such as land, harvest and minerals. "Yes, it is indeed lovely to see you again." Mary Winchester smiled. "It is indeed! How are the boys doing?" Carina asks. "Oh, they grow up too fast! Wouldn't you agree John?" They all laughed, enjoying the warm sun and good vibes. "Well, where is Joan then? We should let those two meet already." John said, still smiling. "Ah, of course! And this time we also brought Castiel with us." Abnor said. "Come on you two, get out of the carriage already!" Something stirred within the carriage and a handsome young man with raven black hair, a mild expression and the bluest eyes to ever blue stepped out. John and Mary became silent, for they had never seen their friends' son before. Castiel then helped his pretty younger sister Joan out of the carriage. "Well well, such a caring brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, crown prince Castiel." Mary smiled and bowed. "Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, your majesty." Castiel bowed and motioned for his sister to do the same. "Yes, it truly is an honour!" Joan exclaimed, copying her brother. The Winchesters looked at each other and smiled. "Please rise! I see you both have great manners. Please do go inside, some servants will show you to your rooms for we have to greet king Douglas and queen Helena of Husterfield." They smiled and bowed, walking down the steps to greet the other kingdoms rulers.

"Wow, this room is amazing!" Joan gasped as she entered her room. Her servant for the time being, Kara, smiled. "Of course your majesty, we only have the best to offer the princess of Wenterlock." Joan smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you very much, Kara." Kara bowed. "You should probably look for the crown prince your majesty. You are to be engaged after all." Joan took one last glance at the room and then nodded. "Indeed I should. Where do you think he may be?" Kara thought for a moment. "Well, he would most likely be out on the training field." Joan smiled and set off to find her husband to be.

Castiel wondered about the castle, taking in all the little details, such as the cracks in the walls, the rose garden, the structure. He'd always been like that. Taking everything in and analyzing it. He found the world so beautiful and just didn't understand why people sought to destroy it. Some of the other kingdoms had been to war and lost many men, or so he'd heard from his father. He detested it. After wandering around a little he found himself on the training ground. What he saw took his breath away. A young man his age was training. No shirt, bandages all over his hands, hitting a target. When Castiel looked a little closer he could see the young man had apple green eyes that shone like emeralds. He strode a little closer and noticed his biceps, and wow they were good looking. The young man looked up. "Who are you and what are you doing here." Castiel jumped but straightened himself. "I am crown prince Castiel Novak from the kingdom of Wenterlock. And you?" The young man eased up and smiled. "Oh, so you're the brother of princess Joan? I'm crown prince Dean Winchester." Dean wiped his hands and face on a towel and smiled. "I was just training for the tournament tomorrow. Are you participating?" Castiel shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I wish I could, but my father forbade it." Dean frowned. "Why on earth would he do that?" Castiel sighed. "I'm not quite sure myself... Maybe he doesn't want me to get hurt?" Dean smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want that either." Castiel looked up and what he saw melted him from the inside. Dean Winchester's smile.


	2. Another Update

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry for not posting, I truly am. I completely forgot about my fanfictions and pretty much (without realising it) abandoned them! Please forgive me for not updating in FOREVER. I don't have any particular excuses, although I am now in my final year of high school (year 11) and that means exams, exams and more exams. 

To top it all off, we are 98% certain we're moving *again*. I'm kinda glad we are since I have come to HATE where we're living right now, mainly because my school is fucking up, the people are crazy (a kid got arrested 2 weeks ago at my school for harassing teachers both verbally and physically and a few other boys started verbally harassing me and threw bottles at me) so I don't feel very safe here at all.

Our house is also turning out to be a wreck and we're actively looking for a new house and school for me in Somerset! We hope to be moving at Christmas so I can really get cracking at a good education (also the college I hope to get into is where we are moving). 

So yeah, I haven't had much time between studying, maintaining friendships both here and in Somerset (I have an amazing Internet friend who lives there and whom I met just 4 weeks ago in real life (the best thing to ever happen to me oml!) so I won't be all alone when we move) and doctor appointments (I had to go last week because there's clearly something wrong with me, I'm going tomorrow and Friday as well) and also keeping up with my friends in Holland and my amazing friend in Denmark (yes, I have friends EVERYWHERE it's so cool).

I hope you forgive me for not updating this fic and my other ongoing fic. However, I will try to pen down ideas so I can start writing again! 

On another note, I have become OBSESSED with some more TV shows, including The Flash (they are my babies oml), Arrow (you HAVE to watch both tbh), Supergirl (do I even have to explain why?), Glee (yes I'm late, sad and obsessed with Kurt cause he's so relatable to me. Fab and gay. Only I'm not as fab as him, no one is) and I'm getting back into Pokemon as well (MY CHILDHOOD). I've yet to start DC Legends of Tomorrow but I will watch it when I can. 

That's it I suppose. Nothings changed much in my mental state, except now my parents know about my anxiety and are actively trying to help me through it. I feel quite happy lately because of my amazing friends and my TV shows so I'm content with life. Once again, sorry for not posting! 

Lots of love xx


End file.
